Cat and Mouse
by charachan0708
Summary: Mickey has a close encounter with... well, I'm sure you've figured it out. one-shot


Cat and Mouse

Ah geez, why do these things always happen to Mickey? He was once again, through some convoluted sequence of events, stranded in some spooky area in the middle of nowhere. This time, it was an abandoned cemetery, which he was sure it was haunted and/or possessed.

Riveting.

The little toon took a deep breath, knowing full well that jittery nerves would only make any scares he encountered even worse, and went off to find a way to fix his car. _Again_.

He searched behind old gravestones, inside the rotten shed, even under the groaning tree that has been taunting him for the past half-hour. Alas, he found nothing of use, not even under the very rock he tripped over. Though, the mouse had a bad feeling that something found him during his investigation of the graveyard. Something like him, but with a hint of maliciousness and trickery. Something taller, pointier, _grinnier._ It made shivers run up his spine, rippling the ink attached to his body.

"Be brave Mick, t-t-this is nothing compared with what you've done!" Mickey reassured himself, puffing his chest to feign bravado.

"Oh, ya've met demons before, pipsqueak?" answered not Mickey.

His colors abandoned him in fear, leaving the poor mouse white as a sheet. Mickey turned, stiff as a plank, to face his uninvited companion, internally begging that it wasn't what he thought it was. His prayers went unheard, as what was looking back at him was a big ol' grin, sharp and yellow, the only color in this creature's monochrome self.

"Boo!"

Mickey shrieks, bolting it back to his car. Like heck was he staying to figure out what that was, he's outta here! Unfortunately, the thing was already there, inspecting the broken-down vehicle. "Woah, is this yer car? Ah thought it would it would look a bit… shinier, for this day an' age".

If he weren't losing his mind from utter terror, Mick would've told him off for that terribly cloaked insult. But he was, and it made him sharply turn the other direction.

The thing cackled, jumping out of the car, "Are we playin' cat and mouse? Ah love that game!", and followed the terrified toon.

This was NOT fun, not one bit.

But hey, would YOU find it fun to be chased around by some kind of demonic creature who makes an even scarier face every time you saw him? I thought so.

No matter where Mickey looked, there was some kind of horror mug staring into his soul. This madness continued until Mickey couldn't run no more, leaving him the only option of hiding behind a tombstone. He listened closely, mentally calculating where the demon is at the cemetery. Said demon, stretching his face to full off the mother of all horror faces, did the same, scanning the place for the for the mouse. Once he found a tomb with a particularly silly pair of ears, he held back the urge to just bolt to it and give the toon another heart attack.

"Hmm… Ah wonder where ya'll could be" he pondered out loud, tip-toeing his way to the familiar looking gravestone.

He found him, and Mickey knew it all too well. When someone wonders where you are aloud like that, it means that they already found you, it's practically one of the laws of the universe! He's done for, this is the end!

With one final gulp, the mouse curls up on himself, not ready for the scare that will stop his heart. The demon leaps, lands right on the grave, and…!

A skeleton pops up, shrieking at the demon!

" **YIPE!** " he shrieks back, tumbling backwards and tripping on his own two feet. Having heard the ruckus, Mickey peaks out, watching as the demon ducked in a desperate attempt to hide himself. But it wasn't from the mouse, oh no. The skeleton huffed, and buried himself back into his hole, grumbling something about those 'darn teen hooligans'. Making sure that he was gone, Mickey carefully approached the curled-up demon.

"U-uh, are y-you all right, Mr.… Demon… Sir?" he asks with a tap to the other's shoulder. The demon stops shaking, looking over said shoulder. He had to admit seeing the mouse worried for him confusing. However, and he can't ignore this part, it was also… comforting.

"Just fine, pip. A lil' spook never hurt nobody".

"That's… that's a double negative" Mickey comments, helping the demon up while continuing, "And you looked more than spooked. Are you scared of skeletons?". The demon slouched and looked away, fidgeting with his clawed fingers.

"Ah geez-"  
"Why do ya care? As far as you know, Ah'm just a menace that terrorized ya" he interrupted, more so confused by the mouse's actions than angry. Said mouse thought for an answer that would please him, as simple kindness would not be enough. Why would it? The demon world was always about exchange... He had an idea;

"Because we're even".

The demon turned his head back at Mickey. Perfect. Before he could stutter back a what, the mouse continued; "Well, since you've been scaring me this entire time, I decided to get back at you. So I tricked you into waking up one of these guys to spook you back! Now that we're even, I have no reason to be mad at you".

He puffed up his chest, proud of his manipulation on the situation. Sure, he believes that he shouldn't need an excuse to be kind, but heck, if this demon needed a reason, then he was gonna get a reason.

The demon tilted his head, and grinned, "Ya did all that? Ha! Ah definitely didn't expect that from an itty bitty lil' mouse. Well played, pipsqueak." He took Mickey's hand, giving it a rough shake and messing with his balance, "The name's _**& 3^[/**_"

Mickey, not sure if he heard correctly, scrunched up his face and attempted to pronounced his name, unable to pass what he thinks is the first letter.

At least it earned a snort from his new friend; "Ah heck, demon names are a mouthful, eh? Just call me Bendy!".

Mickey smiled, and shook his hand back, introducing himself as well, "Nice to meet you! I'm Mickey. Mickey Mouse."

"A pleasure meetin' ya" Bendy lets go of the mouse's hand, when Mickey suddenly realizes something.

He asks, "Hey Bendy, if you're scared of skeletons, what are you doing in a graveyard?".

He tries to answer, but once again became flustered by the response. Thankfully he did speak up, his smile a sheepish one: "Well… ah just thought that… uh… i-it would be fittin'?".

Mickey was about to argue against his logic, but Bendy cut him off; "Before ya say anythin' would YOU let a demon into yer home?"

Mickey only had to think about it for 10 seconds.

Later…

Minnie opened her door, feeling relief that her partner was finally back. "Oh Mickey, I was worried si- AH!" she did _not_ expect a demon perched on his shoulders.

"Hiya toots!"

"Mickey, who IS that?!" Minnie screamed, pointing at said creature.

"This?" Mickey points as well, and smiles. "This is Bendy".


End file.
